Followed 2
by Guarded Secrets
Summary: The story before 'Followed' and how Rogue and Remy got together. Romy. duh! Updated 182006
1. August the sixth

**Hello!**

**Thank you for your reviews, they were all fantastic. I have decided I will not reply to them, not because I am being a bitch or anything but because there are quite a few of them and it would take a lot of space and time. I am going to put a list in my profile of all the people who have reviewed, I will reply to them there.**

**This probably will not be as good as the original story. It was supposed to stay as a one-shot but so many people have asked me to continue that I feel like I have no other option. I wrote the story with the plan to carry on from the original chapter but I think it works best as a different story.**

**Disclaimer: I, Vittorio, in no way, shape or form own anything remotely recognisable in the following text. **

"_Text which appears like this" _represents the thoughts of the characters.

The rest is fairly obvious.

This story will now take place in the past-that is before the first story. 'Followed' is kind of a prequel.

Remy and Rogue are not dating.

The story is given from Rogues point of view. It is AU.

I have no idea when Rogues birthday actually is so I have made the date up.

If this chapter seems full of angst…I had Avril Lavignes 'Nobody's Home' on reply. Plus she needs to be like this for the later chapters to work.

**Followed**

**Chapter 2**

August 6th. I hate this day; 17 years ago, I was born and given up. This day 4 years ago, I gained my powers. I have never been able to touch since that day. My name is Rogue, I am a mutant. Not only a mutant though, I am a freak amongst freaks. My power, my so-called 'gift' is actually my curse. I absorb energy, memories, from everything that meets my skin, and if a mutant touched me, I would take their power for a short while. I can't control it, don't think I ever will. No one can touch me. Now I live in Bayville, its ok but nothing compared to life down in the south. I live in a mansion with loads of other mutants. Its actual title is 'The Institute' but that makes me sound like I'm some crazy person.

It's my 17th birthday today, no one else knows…well maybe Beast and the Professor but apart from them, no one knows. I don't want them to find out either. There would probably be a big fuss over it, Kitty and Jean would probably organise a party and people would be there. Lots of people. None of them would know me but who ever turns down the opportunity to go to a party at a mansion? What if one of them touched me? What if a lot of people touched me? I'm running out of room in my head, I don't want to know what would happen if it got too crowded. No, much safer keeping it too myself. I had a party on my 13th birthday. Irene had never let me have one before, she caved in that one time because 13 was a special year…the day you become a teenager. I was so excited! I invited so many people! People I didn't even know turned up! This boy asked me to dance. His name was Cody, the most popular boy in school. And he was asking me to dance! Everything was going fine until the stupid boy kissed me. He was in a coma for three months. He's still in my head today.

That's how I ended up here, I ran away from Irene and they found me, the X-men. They brought me here telling me they could help me control my mutation. They told me wrong. Like I said, I don't think I ever will control it. The freak amongst freaks.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rogue sat on the roof of the mansion thinking to herself. The day had been easy to get through. Act normally and no one will notice. She felt a number of emotions brewing inside her, happiness because it was her birthday and no one knew, but she felt anger and sadness for the exact same reasons. Maybe if everyone knew then Logan would have gone easier on her in the danger room, she was covered in bruises from there one on one session, but then again it was Logan, if he knew he probably would have been harder on her. Beast definitely knew, he had given her an extra cupcake at dinner with that 'its just our secret' smile. Tomorrow it would be better. Tomorrow would be a normal day, no reason to think about Cody or her future.

Rogue was drifting further into her thoughts when the sound of heavy footsteps came from behind her. Almost instantly, she knew it was Logan.

"What's up Stripes?"

"Nothin' can't a girl sit on a roof?"

"Suppose, but you've been quiet all day."

"Ah'm always quiet."

"No you're not, if there's an argument you're usually at the heart of it, not today though"

"Figured Ah'd let someone else have a turn."

"And this morning?"

"This morning?"

"In the danger room, you were distracted, out of it."

"Ah just have a lot goin' on in mah head"

Logan knew he wasn't going to get anything from her, he never could. Every other kid just broke down and told him everything he needed to know, not his Rogue. He respected her a lot, if he could choose a daughter she would be it, it was scary but he could see a lot of him self in her. Whether that's a good thing or not…

He got up deciding to leave her alone for a while; there was no harm in her taking a day out of the stress of the mansion, as long as it was only a day. He needed her to help control the younger students.

"Don't stay out long kid."

"K, Logan."

Rogue stayed out for another half-hour before going back down into her room. Her roommate Kitty was already asleep for which she was thankful; once Kitty got talking to somebody, it was impossible to get her to shut-up. Rogue changed into her pyjamas, brushed her teeth, washed her make-up off and went to bed.

"_Everything will be better in the morning."_

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Not very happy with this chapter. Tell me how I've done and don't lie. If you are complaining then please be nice about it! **

**Next chapter is about the Acolytes joining the X-men. Should be fun!**

**Questions? **

**Comments? **

**Review!**

**E-mail!**

**IM! **

**Cya next time!**

**Guarded Secrets!**


	2. Welcome and Jean bash!

**Hey!**

**Glad you people liked the last chapter! Thank you for all your reviews. **

**Nettlez, you asked me what subjects I am doing? Biology, Chemistry, French and English Literature and Language. It is fun! Especially Chemistry, I managed to set my bench on fire yesterday, that is what you get when you give and insane person some alcohol and a Bunsen burner!**

**I do not have much time to review so I'm going to put a list of everybody who has reviewed so far on to my profile, this also includes everybody who reviewed 'Followed'. **

**I am going to write another chapter of 'Blood Connections' tomorrow, I can probably have that up by Tuesday night at the latest.**

**Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape or form own anything recognisable in the following text. I am making no money from this, this is for entertainment only. Oh, and I might as well apologise for the crappy accents whilst I am at it!**

"**_Writing which appears like this_" **is talk between a telepath and another character.

"_Writing which appears like this" _is thoughts of a certain character.

Other writing is obvious.

I'm not doing certain accents as I can do them.

**Followed 2**

**Chapter 2**

When Rogue finally woke up it was a bright, sunny Saturday morning. The events of yesterday had been forgotten and she felt so much better. Looking across her room, Rogue could see that Kitty was still asleep and that her clock said 6:00 a.m. Seeing as it was a Saturday, nobody usually got up until eight.

"_Might as well get up now ah'm awake."_

Grabbing her usual attire, a towel and her make-up bag, Rogue mad for the bathroom, the best thing about waking up early was that you could take as long as you liked in the shower.

Rogue spent half an hour in the shower, washing her hair and body and generally enjoying the feeling of the water flowing over her. Water was the only thing that could pass over her skin and not be absorbed. Deciding that is was best not to waste all the hot water; she turned the shower off and got dressed. Checking her image in the mirror, she determined that her outfit would be safe. She brought her gaze up to her hair, no one knew but her hair was actually curly. Rogue plugged the hairdryer into its socket (not the safest thing to do in a bathroom) and began drying her hair, straightening out all the curls as she went. Satisfied that her hair was as straight as it could be, she turned to her make-up bag. This was the most important step of getting ready for the day ahead. The make-up allowed her to paint a mask on her face, which would strike fear and uncertainty into everybody around her, the mask told everybody to stay away. She started with two layers of thick, white foundation, covering up any flaws or unique features on her face then came the thick, purple eye shadow, the black make up and a slight tinge of blush on her cheeks. There it was done, her mask. Now she could go downstairs, now she could face every one.

Logan was already sat at the table when Rogue got down to the kitchen.

"Mornin' Stripes"

"Mornin' Logan, is there any coffee?"

"Check the pot"

" 'K"

There was some, "_thank Gahd! There's no way ah can get through the day without coffee!"_

Pouring herself and Logan a cup of coffee, she made her way to the Rec room. In one hour, this room would be filled with kids of various ages competing over which Saturday cartoon would be put on the T.V. It was kind of funny watching 18 year olds fight over Pokemon and Teen Titans. Funny but pathetic at the same time.

Finishing her coffee, Rogue got up and walked over to the windows, from here she could see over all Ororo's gardens. They were beautiful at this time of year. Rogue put down her cup, opened the French doors and walked out into the bright day.

"_A little walk nevah hurt anyone, besides; it's bettah than watching cartoons!"_

Rogue lost herself in her thoughts as her feet led her round the gardens and out of the mansions grounds. If they wanted her, Logan would always know where to find her.

XxXxXxX

It was nine O'clock in the mansion, all the fights of the morning over things such as showers, cereal and cartoons had been settled and everybody was sitting in the Rec room avidly watching the latest episode of 'Teen Titans.'

"Has anybody seen Rogue this morning?" The professor came into the room followed by his staff diverting the student's attention from their morning's entertainment.

"No sorry professor, maybe you should ask Kitty"

"No, sorry professor. She was like, totally gone when I woke up."

"Wait a minute!" Jean Grey, the student telepath sat cross-legged on her armchair, hands at her temples and eyes firmly shut in concentration. "I've got a hold on her, she's at a park in Bayville…would you like me to contact her Sir?"

"Yes please Jean, that would be most helpful. I have some news regarding certain new recruits and I would prefer it if you all present to hear it."

"I'll round everyone up Professor,"

"Thank you Scott but that will not be necessary, I have already told everybody to group in here, Rogue is just a little hard to pin down I'm afraid."

XxXxXxX

Across town, Rogue had found a park and was sitting on a swing. She remembered parks like this from her childhood, begging Irene to let her stay for five more minutes just five more. Irene never gave in though, she was allowed half an hour at the park and that was all, no more, no less. She smiled as she remembered her first act of rebellion, staying out for forty-five minutes!

"_It doesn't seem that big now, but back then it was the most outrageous thing ah'd ever done!"_

Rogues thoughts where rudely interrupted when she felt a slight nudge in her head, the sign of a telepath trying to get into her mind. Rogue closed her eyes, demanding the intruder to reveal their identity.

"**_Rogue, it's Jean. Can you hear me?"_**

"_**No…so go away."**_

"_**Rogue! Stop being so awkward! The Professor wants you back home this instant."**_

"**_Yes Ma'am!" _**Rogue rolled her eyes as Jean presence faded from her mind, _"Wonder what ah did now."_

Sighing, Rogue stood up off her swing and began her journey home, going as slow as she possibly could just to annoy Jean.

An hour later, Rogue finally arrived back home to be met by a fuming Jean.

"Did you not understand when I said instantly?"

"Do I look like Kurt or something? I can't teleport from one place to another."

"You could have tried walking quickly!"

"Or not." As much as she was enjoying winding Jean up, Rogue could not stand talking to her for longer than necessary. She rolled hr eyes once more, crossed her arms and walked away.

"Hey! We are not done yet! Do not walk away from me! I'm your superior Rogue, you can't ignore me!"

"What was that? Sorry ah can't hear you!"

Rogue carried on towards the Rec. room leaving a fuming Jean Grey behind her.

"Ah, Rogue! There you are! I take it you had a pleasant walk?"

"Yeah, it was o.k." She looked around the room, _"Something's goin' in, everybody's here!"_

"_**It's called a meeting Rogue, you should try turning up on time for once."**_

"Get out of mah head Jean! Stop it!" She cried out and grabbed her head in both hands. Her outburst had the desired effect, everybody starred at Jean, the Professor threw a disproving glare at her causing Jean to turn as Red as her hair. Rogue laughed inwardly, making sure that she didn't broadcast and give the game away.

"Jean? I would ask that you don't use your powers during this meeting, and that goes for the rest of you, is that clear?"

A chorus of "Yes, Sir!" Echoed around the room followed by silence.

"Very well. I am pleased to announce that we have three new recruits joining us today."

"On a Saturday? Like, we've never done that before!"

"Yes Kitty, I thought it would be best if we allowed everybody to settle over the weekend, that way your school work will not suffer."

This had the student's attention, how could three people cause everybody's work to suffer?

"You have met these students before, however that meeting was not under the best of circumstances."

"Oh No! Not the Brotherhood of Losers again!"

"Evan! No Interruptions!"

"Sorry Auntie O."

"As I was saying, the presence of theses students may cause some discomfort but I do not want, under any circumstances, for you to fight with them, is this clear?"

Everyone agreed.

"Very well then." The professor turned towards the door, "Please could you come in gentlemen?"

There were gasps of shock throughout the room as Magneto's acolytes filed into the room.

"Everybody, please welcome our new students. Maybe you would like to introduce yourselves?"

"Name's St. John, or Pyro, some people call me wacko…no idea why, it doesn't even rhyme!"

"Hmm, Excuse me Mr. Allderdyce, maybe you could tell us your power?"

"Oh yeah! I can control fire! Best power in the world! Haven't figured out how to make it yet though."

"For which we are all grateful…my name is Piotr, or Pete, my codename is Colossus, I can change my skin into organic steel. In this form I am roughly indestructible."

"Je M'appelle Remy Lebeau. Codename Gambit. Power is to charge inanimate objects with kinetic energy."

"Welcome to the team gentlemen. I understand Magneto gave you files on all of my students therefore you should not need formal introductions, feel free to look around the mansion and please…try not to fight and break anything."

XxXxXxX

**There we go! I would have done more but if I continued it would have spoilt the chapter. Hope this was long enough for you!**

**Next Chapter- Remy talks to Rogue. Mayhem ensues!**

**Romy will probably start next chapter. **

**Review please! I need your comments!**

**Guarded Secrets!**


	3. Why?

**Hello!**

**Thank you for all your reviews, I really appreciate them!**

**I was told that I could put in more details about Rogues birthday in the first chapter. You are right, I could have, but seeing as Rogue treated her birthday as a normal day there was not much to write about.**

**For those who are interested, this takes place after Cajun Spice…let's just pretend that the Acolytes met up again and Magneto…well, I have no idea where he is gone.**

**I think one person asked me what A-levels I've been doing…or that could be a review for another story, either way my A-levels are: Biology, Chemistry, French and English Literature and Language.**

**Followed 2**

**Chapter 3**

Rogue stormed upstairs immediately after the introductions, not because she was angry at the new recruits but because she felt an angry strop was expected of her.

"_Not like ah need their introductions anyway."_

At some point in her recent history, a mutant known as Mesmero had possessed Rogue. Whilst under this possession, she had been forced to absorb everyone on her team and all the Acolytes. They were still in her head, she needed no introductions.

Deep down, Rogue knew that they were good people…at least Colossus was. Pyro was plain insane, it would take her awhile to understand that one. Gambit was another object completely. She could categorise the others but Gambit was an enigma. He was an unfeeling heart breaker and yet he had helped numerous people who he clearly disliked and hated. He made it look like he cared for no one but from their time spent together in New Orleans it was obvious that he did care for people. It was confusing!

"_Best stay away from that one."_

Some things were best left a mystery.

XxXxXxX

Remy was confused. He had thought that Rogue would have been…well not exactly happy at his arrival but he didn't expect her to storm off! He thought they had past the mortal enemy thing, especially after their parting in New Orleans. He'd been dieing to go with her then but he still had to sort things out, his joke of a family for an instance. Now that was all done and dusted he decided to make a go of this good guy business. He had met Pyro and Colossus on the way here, purely a coincidence no matter how it looked; Magneto was off somewhere doing his own thing leaving them free to join up with whomever they liked.

"_An' Remy like de X-men…one in particular."_

"'Cuse me Prof, may Remy go an' look around?"

"Of course! Would you like a guide?"

"Non thank you sir. Remy be good at finding' his way around buildins"

"I bet you are."

"Scott! I will not tolerate any antagonism towards your new team mates!"

"Yes sir. Sorry sir."

"It's fine Prof. Remy be used to it."

"Very well, if you need any help, don't hesitate to ask."

"Merci."

Half an hour later Remy was still walking around the mansion. It had taken him half an hour to get rid of Pyro, finally managing by telling him to go hide and he'd come and find him later. Of course, he wouldn't but Pyro would have fun all the same.

At long last Remy found the girls dorm.

"_Now Remy, you jus' gotta find her room."_

Shouldn't be too difficult, all the rooms had collages pinned to the door of favourite boy bands and fluffy animals…all except one.

"_Ah, dat mus' be de one!"_

He knocked on the door…no reply. There was no other place she could be though, he had searched the entire mansion and never saw her once.

"Open up chere, Remy knows you in dere!"

Still no answer.

"If you don' open up de door, Remy will tell your Prof dat you were bein' antagonistic towards your new team mate!"

The door swung open revealing a very disgruntled Rogue.

"Dere you are!"

"Where else would I be?"

"…"

"UH! What do you want Swamp Rat!"

"Jus' wanted to know a few dings."

"Such as?"

"Do you still have Remy's card?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Chere! Dat was my lucky card!"

"So, there's one in every pack of cards, they're not that hard to come by you know?"

"Dat's not de point!"

"Well, can't do anything about it now. I've got important stuff to be doing, Good Bye!"

Remy was just about to reply with another sarcastic remark when she slammed the door in his face.

"_Wait, she just slammed the door on me? Dat's never happened before! Dis is certainly a new challenge."_

Evening the score, Remy simply decided to state what he already knew.

"REMY KNOWS YOU STILL HAVE IT CHERE!"

Inside her room, Rogue was furious. Not with Remy mind you but with herself. She crossed the room and opened her top drawer, laying on the top of various heaps of clothes lay a playing card. The queen of hearts, the very card Remy had given her in New Orleans.

"_Why did I keep it? You just made yourself look like the worlds biggest idiot! Seriously why did you keep it?"_

Rogue threw herself down onto her bed still clutching the card; she knew why she had kept it. Remy had said some things to her about family, which made her, realise how lucky she was, Remy had given her this card as a symbol of good luck and it had reminded her of her fortune every time she looked at it…that's the reason why she kept it.

"_Yeah, like, sure it is!"_

"_Shut up Kitty!"_

Psyches could be hard work sometimes.

XxXxXxX

**Hello! Quick update for me huh! Thought I'd turn my anger onto writing. I was supposed to get my hair cut today and my hairdresser is really good, there's a waiting list for her, got home for college and my sister decided it would be funny to see how I reacted if she took my place! Now I cant get my hair cut until June!**

**Not impresses!**

**Anyway! Lol! What do you think of this chapter? Reviews please!**

**Guarded Secrets**


	4. Library?

**Hello!**

**Thank you for the reviews! They were great!**

**Sorry I haven't reviewed for a while…my A.S levels are coming up soon. In fact my French exam was today…Friday the 13th, I think they held it today on purpose! I go on study leave next week I think, I have a few exams then too but I should be able to write more often.**

**This chapter is really short…it's just something to get me back into the story because I haven't even thought about it for ages! Blood Connections is updated too!**

**Bored247: Thanks! Glad you liked that chapter! Yes indeed...poor Remy but he does kind of deserve it! lol!**

**PhantomPunkEvo: Thanks for your comments! With regards to Kurt's "Weakness" in Blood Connections, would you like to confront Rogue? Not even on her good days my friend!**

**Kyo-Kitty: Glad my fic made you a little less angry lol! Thanks!**

**Chicita: Thanks for your comments, they made me laugh!**

**Disclaimer: Gee….I wonder what that word could mean, hmmm…_Dis..claim._**

**Guess it means I don't own anything written below!**

**Followed 2**

**Chapter 4**

"_That's it! Ah'm just gonna have too avoid him!"_

Gambit had been following her all day, taunting her about the card and generally annoying her.

"_Why did he have to pick meh? There's plenty of girls in the mansion that would love his attention!"_

Rogue shook her head and went to the library.

"_Don' think he'll follow meh in here"_

She sat still in the corner of the room for ten minutes waiting for the cocky Cajun to walk through the doors and spot her. Ten minutes past and no sign of Gambit.

"Thank God, I've escaped!" A few of the new recruits looked at her.

"_Ah who cares? They think ah'm weird anyhow."_

Rogue got up and found a book, if she was going to stay in here she might as well actually use it.

_XxXxXxX _

"Has Anybody seen Rogue?" Remy had been looking for her for the past hour, he had searched the mansion twice over but he couldn't find her anywhere.

"No sorry man! Haven't seen her all day!"

"O.K mon amie, thanks anyway."

Remy continued down the hall way stopping at a door he had never seen before.

"_Lib-rar-y…Wonder what's in there?"_

Remy walked into the room seeing shelves upon shelves of thick books.

"_Nah…Rogue couldn't be in here. Still no harm in looking non?"_

Remy walked between the rows searching for Rogue. Finally he spotted her sitting in an arm chair,

"_Ah, dere she is!"_

Remy walked silently up to the gothic girl.

"An' wot you be doin' in here chere?"

"_Oh for the love of…_" "Nothin' interesting' swamp rat so why don' you go away, Ah here some of the girls are doin' cheerleadin' practice on fron' lawn. That should appeal you"

"Hmmm…you're right, an' usually it does but no' today petite because Remy has decided he will spend the day with his _belle_ chere!"

"Then go fahnd here, ah doubt anything you're interested in could be found in a library."

"Really? Cus Remy's sure he seen her here?"

"Remy must be mistaken…now get out of here swamp rat, you're blocking my light."

Rogue raised her head for the first time only to discover that Gambit had already vanished.

"_Thank the lord! I'm free!"_

Not as free as she would have liked though. Over on the next aisle, Remy had found a good hiding space, concealed by thick, dusty books, yet there was room enough for him to spy on Rogue.

"_What is it dey say? Out of sight, out of mind? What cherie doesn't know wont hurt her…but it'll help Remy!_

_XxXxXxX_

**Told you it was short…the next ones will be longer I promise!**

**Well….good luck for everybody doing exams soon, whichever exams they are. If you've just done your SATs I hope they went well!**

**Any questions, comments, ideas?**

**Review or send an e-mail (see profile!)**

**Guarded Secrets**


	5. Edgar Allan somethin'

**Hello!**

**Long time, no update, one excuse….A-level exams!**

**I know they are supposed to be hard but come on! Two essays, one listening, one translation and one writing exam to be done in three hours! In French! Yeah, I failed! **

**So….how have you all been? Anyone else going through the trauma that is A-levels? **

**This chapter may be short…psychology exam this afternoon…have I revised? Nope! **

**REVIEW RESPONSE:**

**Chicita: **Thanks for your review and the great idea! I've used it i hope you don't mind. I have a bad case of writers block at the moment and i remembered this idea. **The 'stuck in a room plot' is dedicated to you** in this story!

**Rogue gal: **Thanks for your review, I sort of get what you said. He's spying on Rogue to find out information about her which will help him with the challenge. I think he like likes her but he doesnt realise yet if you get what i mean. lol!

**Kyo-Kitty:** Thanks for reviews. I can't belive they took another of your song-fics off! Injustice! Thanks for the 'good luck' sentiment-i really need it ! lol.

**Disclaimer: I wonder what this means? One minute…must find my trusty English dictionary. Oh, look at that! It means I do not own anything remotely recognisable that you notice in this story. Ok then! **

**Followed 2**

**Chapter 5**

"O.k.….den time is two minutes since Remy last checked an' Rogue, she still be reading de same book._" _Remy placed his pocket Dictaphone back in…well, his pocket. He had been watching Rogue for the past hour; if he was going to win this game then he had to know the opposition's weakness. Rogue was still reading her poetry book.

"_Maybe dat's it! Remy will send her a poetry book and boom! She is mine!"_

Quite happy with his little plan Remy got up off the floor behind his hiding place and crept silently towards the door. Rogue never even noticed.

Soon, Remy had made his way to the mall and found himself staring blankly at a shelf containing over 100 different poetry books.

"_Mon Dieu! _How's a guy suppose to choose?"

"Well, I'd start off by looking at your favourite poet." Remy swung round to find a shop assistant staring up at him.

"Uh…ok, mais, Remy doesn't know who her favourite poet is?"

"Oh, you're shopping for someone else! Ok, who does Remy usually read?"

"Remy usually read play…oh! You think Remy be…never mind. Uh…Edgar Allan something or other."

"Ah, I see. Well, we have only one volume containing his poems in stock this week. We have some that contain similar styles however. You may want to try those."

"Ok, merci."

XxXxXxX

Rogue was still sitting in the library when Remy arrived back home to the mansion. Remy tip toed into the huge room as silently as he had managed to creep out and walked over to the engrossed southern spitfire.

"Hello cherie!"

"Hello idiot!"

"Now dat's not very nice is it? After Remy just gone through de trouble of buying chere a present!"

That caught her attention. No girl can resist presents and Remy knew it.

"Present?"

"Oui chere a present!"

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Why"

"Because….Remy shouldn't have to have a reason for buyin' his chere a present."

"Well, ah'm not your chere so ah guess it doesn't matter huh?"

Rogue got up and tried to move around the Cajun in her path.

"Non! Wait a minute! Remy really did buy you something. Here!"

Remy thrust the book, still in its plastic wrapping into Rogues stomach causing her to fall back into her chair.

She unwrapped the package to reveal a thick, hardback copy of "The greatest Poems of our life"

"What's dis for Cajun?"

"Remy noticed you like poetry."

"An' how did you notice this?"

"_Abort Abort! She knows! Get out of dere!" _

"Uh…Remy thinks he hears de Wolverine callin' him chere….got to go!"

Remy ran towards the door with Rogue following him, determined to find out how he had found out her love of poetry.

Slam! Remy ran straight into the heavy wooden doors of the library.

"_Ow! Could have been worse though…Remy ran into the glass doors yesterday."_

He was flipped over so he lay on his back, an angry Rogue stood over him.

"_I take that back…thin' s can't be worse den dey are now!"_

"Heh, hello again petite!"

"Don't hello me Remy! You were spying on me weren't you?"

"Non! Remy prefer it to be called supervised study."

"Neither of us was studying and we aren't supervised Swamp Rat!"

"Remy was studying the habits of southern women an…he was supervisin' him self!"

Rogue sighed, exasperated by Remy's skill for having an answer for everything. She stepped over the heap of Cajun at her feet and pulled the doors open.

Well, at least that is what she tried to do. The door would not budge.

"Gambit! What have you done?"

"Don' know what you mean chere!"

"The door won't open, what have you done?"

"Nothin' the door was working fine when Remy came in!"

"Well it's not now! Wait, what time is it?"

Remy looked over to the clock above Rogues head.

"C'est nine O'clock chere."

"What! The library closes at 8, they've locked us in!"

XxXxXxX

**Another short chapter I am afraid!Thank Chicita everybody...you wouldn't have the next two chapters without the idea she supplied! I am suffering form Writers block at the moment. **

**Review please, I really need feedback and ideas or this story will not be going anywhere!**

**Guarded Secrets.**


	6. Edith

**Hello!**

**I know I am updating later than usual this time. The reason for this is A.S Level exams. Just had my chemistry exam, I think I might have failed…it probably would have helped to revise huh? Anyway, glad you all liked last chapter, thanks for all your reviews! They were ace! **

**Blood Connections will be updated soon….when I have figured out what Rogue will do for revenge (any ideas?)**

* * *

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Rogue gaL: **I'm not sure if you're all expecting something different for this chapter. What you're all asking for is coming up in a few chapters! Thanks for yor review!

**PhantomPunkEvo: **Thankyou! Oh, and don't worry..Blood Conncetions will not be forgotten!

**Kyo-Kitty:** Romy hottness or pervertedness? I'm not sure if it's supplied in the right amounts for this chapter but have no worries! It's coming up soon!

**Chicita: **Nature guy and Mission Impossible? lol! I never thought of that until you suggested it! Thanks for your review!

**Fluid Degree:** Thanks for your review. I'm glad you liked the last chapter!

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: That word pretty much sums up what I am going to say doesn't it. For those who still don't have the message i.e. all you lawyers….I don't own anything recognisable here.**

* * *

**Followed**

**Chapter 6**

"_Ah can't believe this! We have been trapped in here for the past two hours! Shouldn't somebody have noticed by now?"_

"Chere you're not listening!"

"What? Oh, sorry."

The ever-irritating Remy LeBeau had brought rogues attention back to the present.

"Ok den. Remy'll say it again. Remy spies wit' his little eye something beginning wit' R"

"Oh let me guess…is it me?"

"No, dat begins wit' an M!"

Rogue silently sighed, she'd been forced to play 'I spy' for the past hour and a half, Remys object never changed once.

"O.k.! O.k.! Rogue!"

"Oui! Your turn Chere!"

"You know what? Ah think we should play another game. How does hide and seek sound?"

"Non, we played dat once already….an' you never even bothered to come find Remy!"

"Kill the Cajun?"

"Never played dat one but Remy doesn't' think it be the game for him."

"Really? Remy hasn't seen how the game is played yet!"

"Oui an' he don' want to!"

"Fine, you find something' to do!"

"O.k.!"

The room was blessedly silent for a while, leading Rogue to assume that Gambit had finally given up on his mission to annoy her.

But of course…good times can't last.

"Remy spies wit' his little eye, something beginning with…R"

"_Lord give meh strength!"_

XxXxXxXx

One Hour later.

"So what _is_ your name Chere?"

"Rogue"

"No, Remy means your real one."

"Edith."

"Really?"

"No."

"Oh…What's your favourite colour?"

"Black"

"Non…colour, c-o-l-o-u-r."

"Black…B-L-A-C-K"

"Dat isn't a colour!"

"Says who?"

"Says Remy."

"Fine….pink."

"Really?"

"No"

Remy had found a new game. Sat comfortably in an armchair, he was having the greatest of times thinking of questions that would help him get to know Rogue. Rogue was knelt with her back facing him, banging her head against the door in a slow, steady rhythm.

"So…do you have any pets?"

"Yeah."

"What kind?"

"A dog."

"Really?"

"No."

The game wasn't going well for either of them. Remy still hadn't found out much information and Rogue was beginning to get a headache.

"You gonna do dat all night?"

"Yes."

"_Really?"_

"Yes."

"O.k."

Running out of things to ask, Remy began tapping his foot on the floor and repeatedly shuffled his cards. After five minutes, Rogue definitely had a headache.

"You gonna do that all night?"

"What?"

"Making all that noise! It's driving meh crazy!"

"Yes! Why should you be de only one to make noises?"

"What?"

"Well, banging your head against a heavy door ain't exactly quiet chere!"

"Fine, if I stop you stop o.k.?"

"Fine."

An awkward silence once again filled the room.

"Well, now what are we gonna do?"

"Don't know, don't care, ah'm goin' to sleep Cajun."

"Really?"

"Yes, an' you are goin' to stay away from me whilst I sleep, you hear me?"

"I know what you're thinking an' Remy is shocked! He would never do dat! He is a perfect gentleman!"

"Yeah? Well were you weren't a 'perfect gentlemen' yesterday when you lifted Amara's skirt up!"

"Dat was not my fault! Jean Grey had used her powers on Remy, it was all her! Believe me chere; Remy would not do such a thing!"

"Why would Jean want to lift Amara's skirt?"

"Je ne sais pas! Maybe Jeannie has a secret hidden away in dat over sized mind of hers?"

"Yeah right! Now, I'm gonna go away and find somewhere to sleep. You touch me an' I will kill you!"

"Fine, fine! Remy'll just read a book or something!"

XxXxXxX

"Remy's secret Dictaphone, tape deux!

Well, dis is a pleasant surprise non? Bein' stuck in de Library wit de Rogue? Did a lot a work tonight Mon ami, found out a lot of information about Rogue.

Using de time honoured game of 'Hide and Seek' Remy found out dat it's best if Remy don't leave the 'first move' up to her 'cus she wont come an' find me…Remy gotta go to her.

Girl don' like repetition. De 'I spy' revealed dat when we do go out, Remy gotta vary de dates. (Memo to self: 'I' is such a strange word non?)

She like to be de one makin' noise, not de one havin' to listen to it…let chere do de talkin'

She's not called Edith.

Don' buy her anything pink…she hates it! Make sure all gifts are black…spelt B-L-A-C-K."

Doesn' have a dog. Dat doesn't actually tell Remy anything!

Well…dat's enough for today, Remy'll continue de game tomorrow. Gotta go!"

XxXxXxX

**Well how was that? Maybe not quite what some people were expecting but who says they wont spend more 'quality time' together later in the story.**

**Hope you liked this chapter. I think it's longer than the others have been...4 pages on Microsoft Works!**

**If you have any comments, questions or suggestions then review!**

**Guarded Secrets!**


	7. baby

**Hello! No you are not hallucinating, I really have updated! I know! Amazing isn't it!**

**Only one more week of college to go then I have 10 whole weeks to do what ever I want.**

**Thank you for all the reviews. If you have read my other story you will know my new 'rule'. Review responses will not be written for people who only say 'update soon'. I can't really respond to that and it takes up space on the page.**

**A general thank you will be said but no individual names for those who do this. Hope no body finds this offensive.**

**REVIEW RESPONSES**

**WolvGambit: **Glad you're enjoying it. Here's another update.

**elmothecajunpuppet: **He is cute isn't it. Just like a big kid. Thanks for the review!

**chicita: **Glad you like the humour.More of it coming up!

**Lady Element: **Thanks for your review. Hope your exams were o.k. Mine are finally over thank god!

**abril4: **Not many people have read Remys character like this which is kind of why I Wrote it like this. It's different. Glad you like it!

**addtothenoise: **Of Course Remy is up to something. and as for the next morning? Keep reading!

I'm really stuck for time now so the following list is of people who reviewed and left comments, i appreciate every single one: **Sweety8587. nala456. FluidDegree. Rogue gaL. PhantomPunkEvo. kyo-kitty. **

**DISCLAIMER: I just don't own them o.k.? And no money is being made from this.**

**Followed 2**

**Chapter7**

It was 6 o'clock in the morning when Rogue finally woke up. As it was the weekend, Danger Room practices were scheduled for the afternoon so the kids could have a late couple of mornings. The library was also closed until the afternoon unless someone had specifically asked for it to be unlocked and who the hell would do that?

She yawned, "_That was the most uncomfortable nights sleep ah've evah had!"_

Disgusted, Rogue looked down at herself, running her hands over her head at the same time. Her clothes from yesterday were all wrinkled; it would probable need ironing at least 5 times before all the creases would disappear. Rogue peeked around the corner of a book shelf and saw Gambit in the exact same position he had been in when she had left him, the fact that he still looked as good drove her crazy.

"_How the hell does he manage that? He could ride the world biggest roller coaster and come off with every single hair in its correct place! So not fair!"_

Smoothing her hair down as best as she could Rogue got up and walked towards the door, maybe there was some kid around who actually wanted to do work on a Saturday morning. Then again pigs could fly and cows could serenade her under a full moon. Yeah, the door was still locked.

Sighing, she turned round and sat down in one of many oversized chairs.

"_Hmm…comfy! Why didn't ah sleep in this last night?"_

"Bonjour chere! Hope you slept well?"

"_Oh…that's why."_

"Why Remy I slep' very well…d'ough it would've helped if you were next to me. Oh chere, everyting would be better if Remy was nex'to you…"

"Shut up Swamp Rat!"

"You never answered chere so Remy had to make up his own response."

"The sleep was crap, it would've been better if you were in another state, but we don't always get what we want do we Cajun?"

"We can try our bes' chere." Remy moved closer to her seat with a smirk on his face, Rogue, naturally, moved back. If this was anyone else she would have been laughing so hard right now.

"Don't push you're luck Gumbo…as soon as this door's open ah'm going somewhere you won't be able to find me."

"Chere wants to get out of here? Why didn' she say so?"

Gambit got up and moved quickly to the door, placing his hands around the handle he charged the lock and blew it wide open.

Rogue was stunned, all that time and….She had slept on a hard, wooden floor all night and he could do that!

"What the hell are you doing Swamp Rat?"

"Openin' de door petite, what does it look like?"

"You could have done that last night! Why now? I could've slept in my own bed last night!"

"Or mine." Remy shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Shut up!"

"So chere…"

"So what!"

"Are you leavin'? 'Cus Remy has some work to do today!"

Thoroughly angered by Remy's stunt she stormed through the out of the library, resisting the urge to kick him somewhere particularly sensitive as she passed by.

XxXxXxX

Remy waited for Rogue to disappear down the corridor before pulling out his handy Dictaphone.

"Hello! Nothin' much to report dis morning apart from de fact dat Rogue looks so cute when she wakes up in de morning! All her clothes were wrinkled and her hair kinda sticks up! CoughCough so…anyway. Remy didn' get up to much after the belle fell asleep las' night. Remy fell dozed off for awhile but it were too difficult to sleep so he blew de door an' went to his room. Did it real quiet dough so she didn' hear…dat would've ruined this mornings surprise no? God job Remy had a key to lock the place back up too. Remy thinks it's time to lay off a little bit too…well, make sure Roguey doesn' see him anyway, dat way she don' get mad and Remy gets to keep all him limbs and internal organs! Safer for _tout le monde_! Well, Remy gotta go now, if his timin' is correct -and it usually is-Rogue should be havin' a shower now. Remy tinks it's time to practice spyin' now. Bye!"

After securing the device firmly into his secret pocket Remy set off towards the girls' locker room, sure he'd eventually get caught but until then…!

XxXxXxX

"So, like, where were you last night?" Kitty Pride, gossip extraordinaire, Rogue just had to bump into her first didn't she.

"What do yah mean Kit?" If she was to blag her way out of this conversation it would be best to find out what Kitty already knew.

"Well, you never came to bed last night…come to think of it, neither did Gambit, I heard Kurt talking about it this morning."

"_I.e. are you and Gambit dating…boy she is too obvious! Forget blagging it ah'll just tell her the truth!"_

"We got locked in the library all night."

"Really!" This was said in such a tone that it -and the eyebrow wiggling-told Rogue that Kitty evidently did not believe her statement. Well, if she isn't satisfied with the truth…

"No Kit, meh and Remy have been having an affair for the past year and ah'm currently pregnant with his love child!"

"Really?" Surprisingly, Kitty did believe this, as shown by her jumping up and down and clapping her hands with excitement. _"God! How slow can this girl be?"_

"Yeah ah've just gone eight months."

"_Like _Really You'd never guess!"

Rogue stared at Kitty in disbelief before leaving the room.

"Like Rogue! What did I say?"

XxXxXxX

"Bonjour again little tape tingy! Turns out Roguey used de other bathroom today. Walked in on Storm dough so Remy didn' waste his time completely! 'Course he coulda done witout the lightning bolts. Dey really hurt! Maybe Rogues onto me already! Hmm…Remy will have to be even sneakier and blatantly ask all her friends were Roguey will be going today. T'ink he'll ask de Kitten first."

XxXxXxX

"Oh my God! I just heard!"

"You jus' heard wha' petite?"

"You know! Rogue just explained" Kitty sighed, Remy really was slow after all. "The b-a-b-y! Don't worry, I know it's totally meant to be a secret, you can, like totally, rely on me."

"Oh, well merci Chat, Remy has to be goin' now…stuff to sort out an' yeah."

Remy slowly backed out of the room, _"Dat girl's crazier den you thought Remy, you're never goin' to ask her anythin' again!"_

Two corridors away and safe from Kitty, Remy finally stopped running and thought about what she had just said.

"Rogue hmm…me, Rogue and a baby…well dis is interesting, she really gonna have to talk to me now. Oh an' tink of the blackmail opportunities!"

Oh yes, the day was definitely looking pretty good now. Laughing, Remy made his way down the corridor; he had to find the 'mother' or his 'baby'.

XxXxXxX

**So what do you think? Not one of my best chapters but it's better than nothing right.**

**Please leave a review, I really need to know what you think of this chapter.**

**Guarded Secrets**


	8. ABC

**Hello everybody!**

**How are you all doing? It was my last day at college as a first year, woohoo! 10 whole weeks to do exactly what I want!**

**I know I haven't updated Blood Connections this week and I really should be doing that now but I need to get this chapter out first.**

**Thank you for all your reviews, they meant a lot to me, especially as I wasn't happy with the last chapter.**

**REVIEW RESPONSES.**

**FluidDegree: **I don't know if the next chapter is what you envisioned for the baby story but hey you might like it! It does bite Rogue on the butt...kind of. Thanks for the review.

**Chicita: **Dennis the Menace? huh, i see where you're coming from, i've never thought of it that way! Glad you liked the baby rumour. Thanks for the review!

**Sweety8587: **A new brain has been ordered for Kitty, it should arrive after this stroy ha finished. Glad you liked last chapter. Thanks for the review!

**Kyo-Kitty. **I don't plan these chapters out, (i know i'm supposed to but how much time do think i have?). I just write what's in my head and it eventually draws itself to the end. Don't worry though, i can't see this one finishing for another 6 or 7 chapters yet. Thanks for the review!

**addtothenoise: **Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked it.

**WolveGambit: **Glad you like it and are 'getting a kick' out of it. Thanks for thereview.

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to put this? Huff…O.k. I don't own anything you recognise here o.k.?**

"_Type type type" _thought of a character.

**To the family and friends of all those killed, and all those injured in yesterdays bombing, my thoughts and prayers are with you all.**

**Followed 2**

**Chapter 8**

Remy still hadn't found Rogue, it was an hour after learning _that_ bit of information and he was still finalising his plans for blackmail. All he had to do was find his victim.

"Bonjour Scotty! Have you seen Rogue today?"

"Ugh, no. You bothering her again?"

Maybe he'd made a mistake asking Scott, as soon as Remy mentions any of the girls; Scott turns into this over protective, brother type figure.

"Moi? Never! Remy jus' wanted to go over names wit' his chere."

"Names for what?"

"Remy have to go now…if you see chere, tell her Remy isn' looking for her."

"O…K."

Remy ran out of the room leaving a very confused Scott and St. John behind.

"Hey, Pyro…does he seem weird to you?"

"Positively uncanny my friend."

"Yeah…right." "_I need to get out before I turn insane like them!"_

_XxXxXxX_

"Tape t'ingamajig, Remy can't find Rogue anywhere! He's looked in all de corners of de mansion an' all de other depressin' places too but she isn' dere! If Remy can't fin' her he can' force her to go out on a date an' the world as we know it will end! Dun dun dun! CoughCough, sorry, Remy was watching de Sci-fi channel las' night. Anywho. ..Remy needs to fin' Rogue before 8:00p.m. 'Cus Remy made reservations at de restaurant weeks ago, presumptuous Remy knows. YES! Todays word from de calendar properly in a sentence an' it's caught on de tape!"

XxXxXxX

"O.K, he'll nevah think to look for me here. Ah think I'm safe. If he asks, you haven't seen meh o.k. Jean?"

"Sure. Have fun!"

"Yeah right!"

Jean laughed as she drove off leaving Rogue stranded at the mall, a place for preps, valleys and generally happy people.

"_Yep, he'll neveh think of this!"_

After five whole minutes of staring at the automatic doors Rogue finally gathered enough strength to step foot through them and into the world of anti-depression. Everywhere she looked people were smiling and laughing,

"_Except in **that** corner next to all that throw up…ah'm not that desperate yet!"_

"O.K, where do ah go now? Oh look! Food! Let's go there!"

Rogue marched straight over to the little indoor café, ignoring all the looks and sniggers she received from 'the beautiful people'.

"Hey!" Rogue cringed, that voice could only belong to the head cheerleader of Bayville High, oh, and there's her boyfriend too! "Skirt, tights, sweater, gloves, white skin, well, well, well, looks like the Goth has finally discovered a life outside four walls!"

"Hey to you too. Short skirt, Short top, too much make-up and no sun-screen, well, well, well, look whose going to develop wrinkles and skin cancer bah the time they're thirty!"

Laughing at the angry, upset expression on the girls face, and the over sized boy trying to comfort her, she carried on towards the café.

"_O.k. that was a little mean but come on she deserves it! And for such a quick come back, ah deserve a huge chocolate ice-cream!"_

She was just about to enter the door when a voice startled her.

"Now dat wasn' very nice chere! All dat effort! She wanted you to say at least twenty years old!"

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"

A group of 'older' women looked over at the pair, letting there disapproving glares fall onto Remy. Immediately he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Don' mind us, she jus' be a little hormonal expectin' her first baby an' all."

Now it was Rogues turn to feel the power of 'the glare.' Angrily, she shoved Remys arm off her and turned to face him.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You mean it's not true chere! How could you lie?"

"Ah have no idea what you are talking about Swamp Rat!"

"Chere! You told Remy you were pregnant! You lied!"

"Ah didn't tell Remy anything!"

"That's not what Kitty said!"

Rogue realised what he was talking about and turned a fetching shade of red under her white foundation.

"Ah can't believe she took me seriously. That girl is so dim!"

"Come on chere. We've done our show for today, le's go somewhere a little more quiet."

"Oh yeah 'cus ah can trust you!"

Remy was already dragging her back outside and onto a bench.

"So, when's it due chere?"

"Shut up."

He laughed. "Remy'll make you a deal, you come out to dinner wit' Remy tonight or…"

"Or what Cajun?"

"Or everybody'll find out about your 'condition' starting wit' Logan."

"Nice try at blackmail Cajun."

"Did it work?"

"No. a) do ah look pregnant to you…think very wisely or else!

B) Duh…mah powers.

C) No one would believe ah actually slept with _you!"_

"O.K. chere, Remy sees where you comin' from mais

A) Remy is not even goin' to attemp' to answer dat, everytin' he say will be wrong.

B) Remy be very imaginative an' everybody knows it.

C) Way harsh chere, Remy is wounded. _Wounded!_"

"Rogue doesn't care. Ah'm going home now, tell as many people as you want. Who are they going to believe, their very own team mate or a guy who used to be an Acolyte?"

"Hmm, well let's even it out. You come to dinner wit' Remy anyway."

"What? How is dat evening things out?"

"Remy'll let you pay!"

"Gee thanks. My dream has come true!"

"So you do dream of Remy!"

Rogue sighed and got up, starting her long walk back to the mansion.

"Rogue! Rogue? Is dat a yes?"

XxXxXxX

**So there you go. It's short I know but I don't have any time to write more.**

**What do you think? Please review 'cus I don't know if you like it or not.**

**If you don't then say why, if you can help me improve then feel free to do so.**

**Review please!**

**Vittorio.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notice**

Due to health problems and the fact that I'm about to start university I no longer have the time to create and write up my stories. I'm sorry to those people that have sent reviews and e-mails asking for more chapters, I really didn't want to leave these stories half finished; With this is mind I'd like to put my stories up for 'adoption', if anyone would like to continue these stories then please send me an e-mail or let me now in a review. The only thing that I ask is that you keep me updated with what you're going to do with it/them, after all I did work hard on them to get them this far. In thanks I would also offer myself as a proof reader (beta) for the people that take over for me.

Thank you for taking the time to read my stories and this note.

Guarded-Secrets

**PLEASE NOTE: my sister has set up a new site where people provided links to their stories. It's kind of like a directory, it doesn't matter which catergory or genre or which archive you post at. The aim is to provide an easier search for stories or authors and to get people reading other stories from other sites that you may not have heard of or visited before. It sounds like a good idea to me. If you would like a link to your story listed on this site visit my profile and click on the link to my homepageand send an e-mail or a request form. It's pretty easy.**


End file.
